Back To The Past
by Morgiepoo.xo
Summary: When Sonic goes missing, Chris and the others look for him. But when they're transported to Knothole, they're in for a whole new adventure. {Sonic X} {Sonic SatAM} {Sonic Underground} SonicXBunnie
1. Chapter 1

**Back To The Past.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Sadly, Sega does. **

The sky above was a dazzling blue, the grass a brilliant green and the air was super warm. Chris Thorndyke was stood in his backyard with his friends Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Knuckles. The reason the gang was there: Sonic the Hedgehog was missing.

"Where could he have gone? He never leaves without telling someone at least." Chris stated glancing at his friends. Tails nodded and tinkered with his wrist watch, still trying to get the hedgehog to answer his video call.

"Yeah, and he never ignores me," Tails said sadly. He looked at the human before him, a frown copying the one on his face. Tails sighed. "I think something happend. This happend before remember?" He asked no one. Knuckles and Amy nodded in agreement.

"He was kidnapped by Egghead and was sick as anything," Knuckles muttered angrily. "What If he's doing that again?!" He suddenly shouted. Knuckles was one to show his emotions stronger than most people. But it was usually Anger. But when someone hurts a friend so badly that it takes months to recover from, lets just say he would crush you in an instant.

Amy was looking at the Echidna in anger as well. She was the one who had helped save Sonic from Eggman's torture chamber all those years ago. The poor guy had been starved and whipped so many times it was breath taking. She shook her head to rid herself of the memories as she though about the situation. "But Eggman would have said something, he usually does when he has something big planned." She mentioned. The others looked at her, confusion and anger on their faces.

"You're right, Amy," Cream suddenly said. "He usually sends Bokkun to us to tell us what he's planning." Her pet Cheese shouted in agreement. The gang nodded.

They all looked towards the two tailed fox, grins on their faces. "So who's up for saving Sonic?!" They all shouted in unison running to the tornado, quickly getting their things together before flying off to the Egghead's base.

Eggman stood over his comptuter, his fingers typing at an accelerated speed. A frown etched on his old and wrinkled face. The taps of his fingers hitting the keys was the only thing you could hear in the room besides his deep, ragged breaths. An orb popped up infront of him showing a blank screen before a little bald man showed up.

"Ahh, Dr. Eggman," The man sighed. He was short and pudgy, his voice deeper than you would expect. "Nice of you to contact us. Have you sent the hedgehog yet?" He asked. Eggman nodded.

Eggman sat back in his chair. "I thought you'd already see him? I sent him two days ago," He told the short man. The man on the screen turned around as someone came up behind him.

"Ahh, Dr. Eggman. How nice to see you," The deep voice whispered in amusment. "Why you call yourself that still confuses me," The new man on the screen appeared infront of Eggman. Grins on both their faces. "You sent the rodent?"

Eggman noddded once again and sat forward. "Robotnik. He's either still trying to find his friends... or passed out from the teleportation device I used to send him there," Eggman explained. Robotnik nodded in approval.

"Snivley, have bases four and six keep an eye out for the freedom fighters," Robotnik snapped to the short man beside him. Snively sweat dropped and pulled his collar from his neck.

"Y-Yes Dr. Robotnik," He stuttered. Once excused from the screen. The two evil geniuses stared at each other.

"Why did you send the hedgehog from your world to my dimension anyway?" Eggman asked frisking his fingers through his orange mustache. Robotnik shrugged a little, a gleam of humor in his red eyes. Before he could reply to the egg shaped man, an explosion happened.

Behind Eggman stood the rodents from his dimension. He grinned to Robotnik who was looking at the animals in confusion.

"Eggman! What did you do to Sonic?!" Amy shouted. Her Piko-Piko hammer appearing into her gloved hand.

Robotnik stared at the rodents from Eggman's dimention in amusment. "Hedgehog, we did nothing to the Blue Rodent. Only did him a... favour," Robotnik chuckled. Chris and the others stood in shock at what was explained, all thinking the same thing. _A favour_. Did that mean he was... _dead_? Robotnik seemed to realize their confusion and laughed. "No! He's not dead! Just simply here with me."

Chris looked at the man on the screen. "Who are you?!" He asked. Robotnik chuckled looking at the human and to Eggman.

"I didn't realize the blue rodent had human aquaintances," Robotnik said confused. His red eyes stared at the group of animals before they landed on Tails. "Miles, ahh. It's been a while." Robotnik sneered. The group off people looked at Tails in confusion.

"What did you do to Sonic, Robotnik?" The twin tailed fox asked angrily. But you could hear the fear laced with that anger. Eggman looked to Robotnilk in confusion.

"You know the brat?"

Robotnik nodded. "Sonic saved him from my robots years ago, they called themselves brothers since they had each other." The red eyed man glared at the fox. "I'm guessing you've gotten smarter with your age as well, Miles?"

Tails glared right back at the man on the screen. He simply nodded. But then he looked back at everyone, fear in his baby blue eyes. "Have you robotocized him?" Tails asked in fear. Robotnik and Eggman laughed loudly, their bellys shaking. Tails felt tears fill his eyes in horror as he watched the men laugh, dread filling his heart.

"No you insolent fool!" Eggman laughed. The others all looked to Tails in utter confusion. None of them knowing what was going on. Amy was confused as anything. She didn't know anything that was happening before her. All she knew was that her Sonikku was kidnapped and he was in danger! Knuckles was angry, him not knowing anything either. Chris was just helplessly watching in fear for his friend. While Cream and Cheese were in the X-Tornado.

The two humans laughter slowly calmed down as they both wiped an eye. They looked at each other for a moment befor a smirk placed their evil grins. "Would you like to go visit him?" Eggman asked. Tails looked on in horror and shock, was he talking about Knothole?

"Are you talking about K-Knothole?" Tails stuttered. He looked to the humans who nodded. He looked back at the others, sadness on his face. But he looked away from them and back to the two overweight humans. "Is there a way back?" Eggman looked to Robotnik who shrugged. Snivley appeared on the screen once again.

"Miles Prower," He sneered. Tails glared.

"Snurvley!" Tails retorted.

The two egg shaped men looked at the fox waiting for an answer. "I-I'll go." Tails finally answered stepping forward. Eggman nodded and walked over to his keyboard and typed in some things before a bright light shone in the middle of the room. "Bye guys," Tails whispered looking back at his friends taking a step towards the light when Chris gripped his arm.

"We're coming with you," He stated as the others followed. Tails nodded slowly and glared at the two humans before jumping into the portal. As well as the others including Cream and Cheese who were brought in by Amy as they jumped in the portal.

_**So, I havent wrote on FF in forever. Then I got this idea and was going to updat it on Quotev when I thought I'd get more reviews here. So, do you like it so far?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Back To The Past.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Sadly Sega does.

Sonic was out of it when he woke up. The last thing he remembered was Eggman talking nonsense and sending him to another dimention. He shook his head to lose the dizziness as he stood up studying his surroundings.

The sky was a dark smokey colour, and it smelled metallic. The grass was dead and there was metal buildings far in the distance. There were no birds in the sky and no animals in sight.

His eyes widedned when he realised where he was. But as soon as the thought came, it was pushed to the back of his mind when he was thrown to the ground. He gasped as he landed face first into the dead grass, his nose bending in the force. He rubbed his black nose as he turned to see who was threating him. It was a SWATbot. He grinned and rushed forward, spin dashing into the robots chest. Only to be caught in the robots large hand.

"Priority One Hedgehog," The robot said. Sonic rolled his eyes and spin dashed succesfully cutting the robots hand clean off. As soon as he finished the first robot off, 10 more appeared. He groaned and rushed forward spin dashing them all, none of them falling this time. Four robots raced beside him and grabbed one limb for themselves. Sonic struggled hard against the arms restraining him, but to no avail. "Priority One Hedgehog," The robots all stated again.

"GO!"

There was a shout from people all beside him as the robot were all trashed in seconds. He stood up quick and rubbed his now brusied wrists as he shook his ankles. "S-Sugarhog?" A voice stuttered behind him. Sonic's eyes widened as he slowly turned around to face he half robotocized bunny. "Is that really you?" The bunny asked in disbelief. Sonic nodded. The bunny rushed forward and tackled the poor hedgehog as she cried tears of joy.

"I missed you Bunnie," Sonic whispered hugging the rabbit back. They both stood there in silence. Small whispers in the background. Bunnie pulled back and noticed how short the hedgehog was. She cocked her head in confusion.

"Why are you so short?" She asked with a giggle. Sonic seemed to notice the height diffrence and pouted crossing his arms over his chest. But before he could speak there was a gasp behind him.

"Sonic..." A squirrel whispered. Sonic turned around and looked at the girl ahead of him. Looking more beautiful than ever.

"Sally..." He whispered back. Sally ran forward and glomped him into a hug, tears rushing down her face. "Don't cry," Sonic whispered crying as well.

"Maybe you should take your own advice," Sally giggled pulling back and looking down at the short hedgheog. She frowned and wiped his tears away with a smile on her face. "I missed you so much," She whispered. Sonic nodded as Sally grabbed his hands into hers. "It's been 4 years." She muttered looking behind her. Sonic's eyes widened.

"4 y-years!? It's only been 2!" He yelled in shock. Sally looked at him in confusion. But Rotor and Antoine walked up beind her.

"Sonic!" Rotor yelled and tackled the hedgehog into another hug. Sonic laughed and hugged back before stepping away.

"Hey Roter!" Sonic grinned. He then looked to Antoine. "Antoine." He greeted. Antoine nodded back and walked to Sally putting his arm around her waist. Sonic looked away when he realized what happened. He seen the two gold rings on their fingers.

Rotor took the hedgehogs shoulder and walked him away with Bunnie. "Where have you been? We couldn't find you anywhere!" Rotor asked. Bunnie nodded.

"Yeah hunnie, we gave up hope only a year ago." She whispered looking into his green eyes. He looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Robotnik sent me to another dimention, along with Tails." He muttered looking away. Rotor and Bunnie gasped. "He sent us to another Mobius, where there was another Robotnik. But he called himself Eggman." He continued. But there was another bang off in the distance.

"C'mon," Sally shouted turning and running into the woods. Rotor, Bunnie and Sonic followed. Sonic not knowing why they were running.

Tails was the first one up when they dissapeared throught the teleporter. His head was pounding and he felt a little sick. He glanced around and realised they were transported to Mobotropolis. Or Robotropolis to be more exact. He looked around and noticed everyone waking up.

"Man, I'm dizzy," Chris whined rubbing his head. Everyone rolled their eyes and got up.

"Where are we?" Amy asked looking around. Tails glanced at her.

"Robotrolis. C'mon, I know how to get to Knothole from here." He whispered as he turned around and walked through the forest. The others nodded, Amy and Knuckles walking as Cream and Cheese flew.

"What's Knothole?" Cream asked. Tails looked at her, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Wait and see, it's unbelievable."


	3. Chapter 3

**Back To The Past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Sadly, Sega does.**

XXX

Tails and the others trudged through the forest on the way to Knothole, their feet all tired all ready. "How much longer Tails? My feet are sore," Amy whined as she tripped a little. Tails looked forward and could faintly see the entrance to Knothole ahead.

"A few minutes," He replied speeding up a bit. The others sped up as well trying to find this Knothole place and lay down.

"Do you think Sonic's there?" Chris asked the fox. Tails nodded.

"It's where we grew up," He whispered as he stopped. The others didnt question him any more as he lifted a it of grass to show a tunnel like slide hidden in the base of a tree. "Go on, I have to go last to cover up the entrance." Tails said as he moved aside. Amy was the first one to go down, followed by Knuckles, Chris, Cream and Cheese and then Tails himself. They sped down the slide and landed in a pile of soft leaves laughing.

"That was fun!" Cream exclaimed in glee. Cheese yelling in agreement. They all got up and froze at what they saw. Large hut like houses, a stage, campfires, animals running about. It was just amazing. Tails smiled widley as he ran forward, suddnely forgetting his friends.

"I think he's happy," Knuckles said only to recieve glares from everyone. He shrugged. "What, it's true!" Chris shook his head and walked forward with the others as they tried to catch up with the two tailed fox.

Tails was excited. Way excited, to be exact. He remembered eveything from growing up. The houses, the people. Everything! He ran forward and stopped when he seen a lady in a red hoodie. "Rosie?" He asked. The said rabbit turned around and gasped in shock.

"Tails? Is that you?" She asked. Tails nodded and rushed forward embracing the old lady. "Oh Tails!" She exclaimed hugging the fox. "It's so great to see you! Where have you been? Look how much you've grown! Are you hungry? I'm sure I have some cookies back at the hut." She trailed on. Tails giggled and shook his head. "Oh... If you're here." Rosie suddenly said looking around. "Where's Sonic?"

...

"I can't believe it's been two years for you! It's been four here!" Rotor exclaimed walking side by side with Sonic. The hedgehog nodded. He looked around and tried to remember the forests but couldnt from all his adventures back on the other Mobius. He shook his head to get rid of some dizziness.

"Here we are." Sally motioned for the entrance to Knothole. She jumped down, followed by Antoine and then Rotor. Bunnie looked back to Sonic.

"C'mon Sugah hog," She whispered with a small smile. Sonic smiled back and went ahead of her as she hid the entrance, sliding right behind the hedgehog. She caught up with him on the slide and shook her head as she put him on her lap making them go extra fast.

"AHH! BUNNIE!" He screamed gripping onto her. They laughed as they flew out from the bottom, no doubt catching the attention in Knothole. "Bunnie!" He screamed as he fell to the ground in hysterics. Bunnie was next to him. They laughed together as they tried to get rid of the dizziness from flipping into the air and landing in the leafs.

"Sugah' hog!" Bunnie laughed climbing to her feet. She helped the hedgehog up as they laughed, noticing the others ahead of them. They laughed the whole way not knowing why they couldnt stop. They finally got to inner Knothole as Sally lead them up to the stage. Antoine and Rotor with the crowd on the ground. Sonic and Bunnie still laughing in the background.

"ATTENTION!" Sally yelled, getting the attention of everyone in Knothole. She didn't notice Tails and the others looking up at her, Sonic and Bunnie. Sally groaned and looked back to the hedgehog and the Bunny on the ground. "Do you mind? This is for you Sonic," Sally muttered walking over to them. Bunnie got up first and let a few more chuckles out before looking to Sally.

"He screamed so loudly, I'm not suprised entire Knothole heard em'!" Bunnie laughed. Sonic finally got up and leaned into Bunnie's side as he wiped away the tears. Sally was about to speak when a robot walked up onto the stage. Still unknown to Sonic."Sugah' hog, someone's behind you." Bunnie whispered smiling at the hedgehog. Sonic looked behind him and froze.

"U-Uncle Chuck!" He gasped. The robot smiled as he leaned down and hugged his nephew.

"Sonny boy!" He exclaimed crying a few tears, even though it was not possible. "Where've you been boy?! All of Knotholes been lookin' for ya'" Chuck exclaimed standing back up. He looked into Sonic's eyes and smiled. "You still playin' hero where ya went?" He asked. Sonic nodded letting Chuck wipe a tear from his face as they turned back to Sally.

"Okay Sal, go ahead." Sonic motioned to the ground.

"Finally, thank you." She glared at the hedgehog again which earned her a grin from the speedster in return. "Everyone, may I introduce Sonic the Hedgehog! He has finally returned after 4 years!" Sally shouted with a smile pulling Sonic up to her side. Sonic waved and cracked a bigger grin before bowing.

"Thank you, Thank you." He bowed once again.

"Still as self centered as before," Sally muttered under her breath. Sonic glared.

"Heard that!" He whipped. Sally rolled her eyes.

"And childish,"

"I take offense to that!"

"You take offense to everything thrown at you!"

"So do you!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"I run faster than you!"

"I'm smarter than you!"

"I'm cooler than you!"

"I'm a princess, that makes me more popular than you!"

"Princess, hmph," Sonic grumbled, earning giggles from the audience at his loss of battle. Suddenly a gasp went through the audience.

"How come you're shorter than Sally and Bunnie!? Weren't you taller than them when you disspeared?" Someone asked. Sonic shrugged.

"It's been two years where I've been, apparently It's been four here. So I think that explains it," Sonic answered. Bunnie giggled and nudged the hedghogs side.

"Tell him about yer' Robuttnik!" Bunnie giggled along with Sally and Sonic. But the blue one just shook his head and looked to the front of the audience to see Rosie.

"Rosie!" He shouted in glee. Rosie smiled and walked up to the stage giving the hedgehog his fiftieth hug today.

"It's nice to see you Sonic," Roside smiled. Sonic smiled back and looked over to his Uncle.

"Hey Unc'?" He asked. Chuck looked over to him. His robotic beard shifting up a little at the mention of his name.

"Yeah Sonny boy?" Chuck smiled as he nodded at the boy, a mental conversation going through their minds as they walked off the stage.

"SONIC!"

As soon as his head turned he saw a pink blur run up to him and throw him to the ground. He groaned and tried to push the girl off him as his head smacked off the ground. His head lolled to the side as he saw stars in his eyes. Thankfully, Bunnie pulled the girl off him. Chuck helped him up.

"You okay, boy?" Chuck asked. Sonic nodded rubbing the back of his head. He looked over to Bunnie as his eyes popped out of his head.

"AMY?!" He exclaimed. Amy glared at the robot holding her, trying to break free of her grip and hug her Sonikku. "Wha- How'd you get here?" He asked. Amy cocked head over to the side to Tails, Chris, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese who were walking forward. Sonic waved.

"Hey guys!" He greeted. Tails smiled and hugged him. "Hey Big guy!" Sonic laughed. Tails smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Can you believe it?!" He exclaimed. "We're back!" He smiled and flew up into the air. Sonic smiled at him.

"I know T2, but I think Bunnie over here wants a hug." He chucked his thumb over to the rabbit who was looking at Tails with tears in her eyes.

"Aunt Bunnie!" Tails exclaimed. Bunnie dropped Amy and let Tails fly into her arms. A warm smile dancing on her lips as tears escaped her eyes.

"Tails!" She cried happily hugging the two tailed fox. "You've grown up so much!" She exclaimed checking the fox over.

Tails' fur had grown to a lighter shade of orange and he had biceps growing in. He smiled at Bunnie as Sally walked over and joined the hug.

Sonic walked away and with Uncle Chuck, not even acknowledging Chris, Knuckles, Cream or Cheese. The human and others just watched the two hedgehogs walk a little ways aways.

"Sonny boy," Chuck began. There was a robotic frown on his face as he looked down to his nephew. "It's been so long," He whispered. Sonic nodded looking down, only for Chuck to raise his head. "Don't be glum, be happy you're back!" Sonic smiled and leaned into hug his uncle again when a shimmering sound was heard to the side. All of Knothole froze and looked over to Sonic to see him look over to the Ring pool. A glowing ring floating out from the water. Chuck walked over and grabbed it while looking to his wrist.

"You're coming with Sally, Bunnie and I. Robotnik's created some new robots." Chuck read. Tails flew over next to Sonic.

"I'm coming to!" He cheered. Chuck noded and gave the fox a quick hug before grabbing a backpack out of no where and handing it to Sonic, who put it in the bag.

Sally, Bunnie, Chris and Knuckles ran forward all wanting to join. Sonic smiled at them all as they headed out to battle.


End file.
